


if you and I are together, the rest is futile

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Nayoung-centric, Polyamory, That type where person A has two partners but B and C don't date each other, blink and miss the 2kyung, btw they will sound douche-y about their relationship, but it's because they don't understand it ok! :(, mono!nayoung, poly!eunwoo, poly!jieqiong, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Nayoung took it quite easily, really, that Jieqiong didn't loveonlyher. That wasn't the problem... The problem was that others didn't understand it, and was constantly questioned over the younger girl's true actions. Seriously, it wasn't even any of their business!Alternatively, "No no no, it's actually quite simple. This is my girlfriend Jieqiong, and this is my girlfriend's girlfriend Eunwoo. She's not cheating on me, nor on Eunwoo. She just has a big heart enough to fit us both", the au.





	if you and I are together, the rest is futile

“Hey baby”, Nayoung heard from behind and before she could react, the seat by her side that was unoccupied was taken by the tall yet younger girl. They were all studying - or, well, _Nayoung_ was, her companies were more focused on the cake they bought together. Jieqiong smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on her lips as soon as she removed her face from the books and then looked at Minkyung and Kyungwon, both sitting in front of the oldest. "Hello for you two too, unnies."

The two girls nodded at her without a word.

“Jieqiong-ah, don't you have classes in ten minutes or so?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you before going, can't I?”, she smirked. “Since I haven't seen you in a while.”

The older blushed. “It's just been two days.”

“Still! I missed my girlfriend.”

The Kyung duo stared at them both, faces frowning. “Can't you two be all disgustingly sweet somewhere else, please? We're trying to eat.”

The Chinese girl rolled her eyes. “I'm already on my way, Minkyung-unnie. See ya, babe”, she gave a last kiss to her girlfriend before going to her class.

Nayoung focused back to her books, but after three minutes feeling her two dongsaeng's eyes on her, she looked up again. “Is there something wrong?”

They shared a glare before the silence got broken by Kyungwon. “That was what we were going to ask you.”

The older girl didn't understand it, so she just stared at them, head tilted to her right. That made the youngest sigh. “Is there something going on with you two?”

She just blinked in confusion. “Yeah. Love. You know, what goes into any relationship?”

Kyungwon sighed again. “Well, maybe from your side, but we saw Jieqiong hanging out with another girl. That girl from her class, Jung Eunwoo?”

“What about it? They’re close.”

“They were making out, unnie!”, Minkyung blurted out frustrated. “She’s cheating on you with Eunwoo!”

“Firstly, please stop shouting”, Nayoung said, her face blank as always. “Second, I know about those two.”

The duo gasped in unison. “Unnie, then why are you still--”

“Jieqiong is poly, I already told you two!”, it was the older’s turn to raise her voice. “She likes me, but she also likes Eunwoo. They’re dating, and so are we, and we are all cool with it. No need to butt in.”

Minkyung sighed. “We’re not butting in, unnie, we just don’t think this is right.”

“Or healthy for you”, Kyungwon added.

“Well, we are all happy and consenting so you don’t need to worry. Now, if you excuse me”, Nayoung said, trying to maintain her calm and got up from her seat.

“Weren’t we going to study?”, the youngest said.

The older girl looked at them. “I was the only one actually paying attention so I can do it elsewhere.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nayoung didn’t hate them. Much the contrary, she knew how hard it could be to understand their relationship, she had a hard time in the beginning as well, to try to understand the dynamics of their relationship.

But that was the difference. It was _her_ relationship, not theirs. She had explained to them, and they didn’t really get it, and it was okay. They were free to not understand it much but not to butt in and act as they did.

It was annoying.

“You’re moodier than usual”, Jieqiong pointed out, cuddling with the older.

“Really? I didn’t notice”, she said in a monotonous voice.

The foreigner pouted. “There is something in your mind, isn’t it? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing much.”

“Please?”

The older frowned. “ _No_ aegyo.”

“Come on unnie, I hate when you keep things from me.”

“It really is nothing much. Nothing you should worry about, it’s futile. Let’s just stay cuddling and it’ll pass.”

Jieqiong rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m that powerful.”

That made the other smile. “Yes you are”, she said, kissing her cheek.

“Oh, I just remembered! I went out with Eunwoo today, you know, as I told you, and we saw the cutest thing in the world! It reminded me of you.”

Nayoung looked at her girlfriend. “Yeah?”

“Yup. We were supposed to buy something for one of Eunwoo’s other girlfriends, maybe you know her, Yebin? Anyway, she didn’t find anything that seemed to be her style but we did find something perfect for you. It’s a plushie, it’s in my bag. I’ll give it to you later though, I don’t wanna move.”

The older rolled her eyes. “Lazy.”

“Duh. You’re cosy, unnie.”

“You’re welcome?”, she said in questioning tone, which made the younger giggle.

“Unnie?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Nayoung smiled. “I love you too.”

It was okay if people didn’t get it, she could still enjoy her time with the younger and love her as much as she could. It was worth the whispering and the glares.


End file.
